creaturesfandomcom-20200222-history
Addman
Name: Addman Addman joined the Creatures Community late 2004, and was soon involved with the Evil Council upon his arrival. He joined the EC early 2005 due to his humour rather than his RPing ability. In actual fact, Addman had never really RPed before joining the Council. Upon his entrance, he rushed to quickly create an RP profile, taking his avatar (The Cookiemonster) and his username as his roleplaying character, but added an evil twist to him. Addman is a possessed demon puppet who appears to be falling into insanity even more as time goes on. He enjoys eating, and is famous for digesting the most unthinkable objects imaginable, including paper, hobos, staplers, and even Pot Noodles. The character Addman has a deep hatred of Fort and unsucessfully attempts to kill him off at every opportunity in order to take his throne and milky tea. His weapon is known as "The Scimitar Of Corruption", a deep red blade with the power to turn people evil upon lacerating the flesh. He has also been known to use "Cookie Grenades" as makeshift smoke bombs to aid his escape, or hinder his enemies vision. Gameware: Addman was a regular poster up until recently and joined in many RPs and games early on in his EC career. He also started up a couple of well documented or popular threads including EC vs Gameware, The Cloister Of Trials, and The Weevil Game (to rival Fort's Evil Game). Evil Council: Addman is currently serving the Council as Fort's Second in Command (SiC) after taking over Twstdtink's position upon her retirement. He is also the new member representative, which involves scouting out prospective members and inviting them to join. He has been involved with content management on the EC's Public Website, and various other legislation. Blackstar: Addman is also a regular member of Blackstar, where he runs the bookmakers and moderates the Bingo Hall. He has also been involved in EC's Parent's Plot on Blackstar, and played the role of Mr. Paige, the religious zealot who thought Blackstar was unsafe for children. Other Characters: Most of Addman's other characters are spinoffs of his own. Most are never used, or were only used for one RP. Ace Addman: Similar in appearance to Addman, but his exact opposite in all other aspects. He's charming, brave, charismatic, and a hit with the ladies. Ace Addman holds "The Scimitar Of Enlightenment" and uses "Lust Dust" to confound his enemies. Scrubbers The Rat: Addman's trusty steed, who has a penchant for human flesh. The Rapture: A group of wildcard foot soldiers with everything to prove. Only ever seen in The Birth Of The Guardians, they include Inferno, Tundra, Seizmic, Gale, and Blackout. Character Highlights: Addman fought an intense battle with DM (a character by Evil Swix) within a forest at A2K, both took extensive damage. Swix later went on to join the EC, but the pair have never faced off since. Addman and Fort went on an excellent adventure where they killed the pope, lost all the EC's money, and offended the whole population of women, which can be read Here. During the EC vs Gameware war, Addman successfully converted the shapeshifter Panther and her dragon Kiri to evil (who then went on to join the EC). After almost being killed by Danikat's Veamoth, Addman reawakened an age old power within him, turning him mad with power. He then went on to stand up to The Dark Psycho amongst others before Panther managed to supress his manical self. Addman teamed up with Holloweyes (3kul) to vanquish Phase and Fade (GBE and Swix respectively) in the RP Olympics at Blackstar. Ace Addman defeated Father Mac in a close contest during the RP Olympics at Blackstar. Addman was defeated in the original RP Olympics (since disbanded) by Cirrial by judges decision. External links *Read an interview with Addman for the CCSF 2006. Category:People